


New Year, New Beginnings

by Full_Moon_Lover



Series: 25 Days of Christmas 2017 [10]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dogs, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Moon_Lover/pseuds/Full_Moon_Lover
Summary: "I met you last night when you were drunkenly patting my dog in my backyard at three in the morning and when I asked you what the hell you were doing you slurred something about dogs being great. Then you threw up on my feet and fifteen minutes later you were passed out on my couch so that's why you're here right now. Also what's your name and why the fuck where you patting a dog in a stranger's backyard in the middle of the night?"





	New Year, New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm even sicker than I was yesterday, if that's even possible. So once again, don't expect too much. I'm surprised i even got anything written down to be honest.

Dad did not like to throw parties at his house. There was always a mess to clean up the next day, and the neighbours did not enjoy the loud music in the middle of the night. 

Which is why he was adamant not to be the one hosting the annual New Year's Eve party. His friends all wanted him to do the party at his place because his house was the biggest and so could fit more guests. 

Dan couldn't deny them forever. As much as he wanted to keep saying no, he knew they had a point. His house was the best option, and he was sure his neighbours could deal with some music for one night. 

That is how he found himself serving drinks and snacks on New Year's Eve instead of enjoying the party like all his other friends. "You're the host, it's only fair that you serve the snacks," one of his friends said, ignoring Dan's glare. 

Dan didn't even know half of the people milling around his house. When his friends told him they were inviting more people, he wasn't expecting over thirty people he didn't know to show up at his house. 

Dan joined the few people he knew for the countdown, glad to take a break from serving drinks. Having his good friends with him to celebrate the beginning of the New Year made him forget about his annoyance and focus on having a good time instead. 

His irritation came back in full force around three in the morning, when he walked out in his backyard and found a stranger patting his dog, drunk. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked in confusion. 

He didn't know anyone was still out in the backyard and he was shocked over his dog Blaze letting anyone other than himself pat him. It was turning out to be a strange night. 

The stranger looked at him, eyes unfocused and Dan rolled his eyes. Everyone had left the party, and he was left alone to deal with some drunk idiot who seemed intent on patting his dog. "Dogs are great. They're better than humans," he slurred.

Dan looked down to hide his smile. Blaze deserved all the praise in the world so anyone giving his dog attention couldn't be that bad in his book. 

At least that's what he thought before the stranger scrunched his face and looked up at him as if in pain. "I don't feel so good," he mumbled before he threw up all over Dan's shoes. 

Dan tried to step back, but it was too late. "Are you kidding me?!" 

He had all intentions of kicking him out of his house and making him pay for his ruined pair of shoes but another look at the stranger caused Dan to change his mind. 

The stranger was passed out on the ground and Dan didn't have the heart to wake him up to get him to leave. 

Dan never expected to be spending his first few hours of the New Year dragging the unconscious form of a stranger across his backyard and all the way to his couch. 

"My first resolution of the year is to go to the gym. God, you're heavy," he panted, trying not to drop him. 

*

Dan was preparing coffee when he heard a groan coming from behind him. 

"What happened?" 

He turned around to find the stranger looking at him in confusion. "You tell me," Dan said, shrugging. "I found you in my backyard last night patting my dog around three in the morning. You threw up on my shoes before I could get you to leave then you passed out and I dragged you to my couch. Want to tell me your name and why the fuck you were patting a dog in a stranger's backyard on New Year's day?"

"I'm Phil," the stranger introduced himself, looking as if he was avoiding having to look at Dan. "I'm so sorry for hanging around until three in the morning. And for patting your dog although let me tell you your dog is great, and you taught him well. Oh, and I'm sorry for throwing up on your shoes. Yeah...I'm especially sorry for that. I swear I'll give you money to buy a new pair."

Dan burst out laughing. "That was a lot of apologies. Don't worry too much about it. I admit the part where you threw up on me wasn't fun but it was amusing watching you pat Blaze and saying what a great dog he is. Blaze was soaking up the attention that's for sure." 

Phil chuckled and stood up. "Well, thanks for putting up with me while drunk. I swear I rarely drink so much but my friends convinced me to partake in a drinking game and... what can I say, I get competitive. I'll get out of your hair now and leave you to enjoy your New Year's Day." 

"Wait!" Dan said, biting his lip. "I have nothing planned today other than attempting to clean up the mess from the party. Maybe you could stick around for breakfast and some coffee? I always wake up hungry after a night of drinking." 

Dan wasn't sure why he was offering Phil to stick around. He would have thought that after the previous night he would be in a rush to get rid of him and get some peace and quiet. But Phil seemed nice, and it helped that he was also attractive. 

Dan tried not to think too much over the fact that Phil was exactly his type. Attractive but also a little awkward and quirky. 

"I wouldn't want to impose, it's bad enough I spent the night sleeping on your couch." 

"You wouldn't be imposing," Dan insisted. "I'm already cooking breakfast for myself. What's one more plate?" 

"Fine, but I will help you clean up the place after breakfast. It's the least I can do to thank you for letting me stick around," Phil said with a smile. 

Dan agreed and put a plate of fried eggs and bacon in front of him. "It's not a chore to let you help me with the clean up. Maybe afterwards I can introduce you properly to Blaze? He must have liked you if he let you pat him because he gets scared of strangers easily."

"I'd love to spent some more time with Blaze and I'll be sober this time so I'll remember it. Thanks Dan." 

"Don't mention it," Dan said, shrugging. "Maybe you could thank me by making me dinner one of these days? Since I made you breakfast." Dan was never that forward with anyone but, seeing the blush on Phil's face, he couldn't help feeling proud of myself. 

"I'll do you one better and take you out to dinner. I'm not the best cook, I'm afraid. What do you think?" Phil asked. 

"I think that sounds lovely."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to let me know what you think :)
> 
> Also, I realised today that I haven't mentioned my Tumblr so far. If you guys are interested in updates of what I'm going to write, more stories, and general Dan and Phil goodness, I suggest you follow me on Tumblr. You can find me at http://fiction-phan.tumblr.com/


End file.
